Gebruikersblog:Station7/De Rode Ridder: De jacht op Demoniah
De Rode Ridder: de jacht op Demoniah Johan van Horst was op zijn paard. Help me! Help me! riep een vrouw. Demoniah, wat is eraan de hand? vroeg Johan. Bahaal heeft mij uit zijn groep gehaald. Ik heb te vaak gefaald. Demoniah verdween. Dit is vreemd? dacht Johan. Galaxa verscheen. Zie me bij de waterpoort zei Galaxa. Johan kwam bij een kasteel aan. Sir Nigel Wippel is op uw aan het wachten. Johan kwam binnen. Ik werk voor Koning Arthur zei Johan. Johan was bij de waterpoort. Galaxa verscheen. Deugt Demoniah? Is ze verbannen uit de hel? Vroeg Johan. Volgens mij bronnen is ze echt verbannen. Zou ze het lang uithouden denk je? vroeg Johan. Ik kan het niet zeggen zei Galaxa. Het spijt me zei Galaxa. Demoniah kwam bij de waterpoort. Hoi Galaxa. Galaxa, ik wil het goed maken zei Demoniah. Wat goed maken? Al die tijd dat we gevochten hebben? Al die tijd we in elkaars gezichten zaten? vroeg Galaxa. Denk je dat Bahaal mij ooit wil zien? Ik heb niks te doen meer. Ik heb geen helpers. Ik denk dat ik de nacht buiten moet doorbrengen zei Demoniah. Maar je hebt toch een vampierenvorm of vampieren? vroeg Galaxa. Nee, ik heb niks zei Demoniah. Johan keek van boven en zag dat Nigel een pijl op hem schoot, maar Johan ontwijkte. Demoniah geef mij de pijl en boog. Demoniah gaf het. Johan richtte zijn pijl op Nigel en schoot hem dood neer. Johan keek naar zijn tatoo: het was het Duistere Teken. Demoniah, jij hebt toch niet deze man op ons afgestuurd? vroeg Johan. Nee zei Demoniah. Arresteer haar zei Johan. Waarom? vroeg een wachter. Ze had dit precies gepland zei Johan. Ze deed alsof ze aardig deed, maar dat was als afleiding zei Johan. Dan moeten we ook Galaxa arresteren, want zei was hier eerder zei een wachter. Galaxa en Demoniah waren gearresteerd. Merlijn, ik heb je hulp nodig zei Johan. Merlijn verscheen. Is het waar dat Demoniah uit de Hel is verbannen? vroeg Johan. Helaas wel zei Merlijn. We moeten Galaxa bervrijden zei Johan. Dat is goed, ik zal je helpen zei Merlijn. Het was nacht. Merlijn en Johan keken door de gangen. Het is bij de kerkers zei Johan. Johan zag een wachter die de deur bij de kerkers bewaakte. Johan sloeg de bewaker neer. Hij heeft geen sleutels, dus iemand wist dat we kwamen zei Johan. Ja, dat moet het zijn zei Merlijn. De deur zit op slot, dus we moeten gaan via de tralies. Johan keek bij de nacht bewaking. Er is niemand, dus weer heeft iemand ons gewaarschuwd. Dit is absoluut vreemd zei Johan. Johan was buiten. Via die deur komen we er Merlijn. Johan keek verschrokken. Hier is het zei Johan. Johan klom op de muur, maar een schok achter hem bracht hem op vallen. Johan werd wakker. Hallo? Wie is daar? Hallo? Hallo? Johan opende zijn ogen. Merlijn? Help me zei Johan. Dat lukt helaas niet zei een stem. De man kwam tevoorschijn. Bahaal! Ik had kunnen dat jij erachter zit zei Johan. Hoe komt het dat Merlijn onder jouw invloed is? vroeg Johan. Ik heb een toverdrank en een toverspreuk gebruikt tegelijkertijd. Al zeg ik de spreuk, dan red je hem en dat kan ik helaas niet laten gebeuren. En Demoniah? Demoniah heeft niks met mijn plannetje te maken Johan zei Bahaal. Dus je hebt de bewakers omgekocht en Merlijn tegen mij gebruikt, maar hoe komt het dat Merlijn in het begin zo normaal deed? Ik heb invloed over zijn brein. Pijnlijk, maar erg effectief. Ik kan er niks aan laten te doen, dan je aan de haaien te voeren zei Bahaal. Bahaal en Merlijn liepen weg. (vroeger heette het verhaal: de jacht op Merlijn) Categorie:Blogberichten